I do - Naruto and Hinata's Wedding Ceremony
by Eon Legion
Summary: "And by the authority that this village grants me, I declare you husband and wife. The husband may now kiss his wife." The magical moment of all times; Naruto marries Hinata! And thus, they spend their first night together...and what happens next?
1. Preparations

Konoha was preparing for the biggest celebration of it's history. It was not a new year, nor the celebrating of the war's end, but the wedding of a hero. A hero that was now the Hokage, loved by the entire population, and far away lands. Naruto, was getting married to the princess of the byakugan, Hinata.

Everyone was exited. Balloons, flowers of all kinds and decorations where running the entire city, as to not miss a single person from knowing the ceremony was today. Everyone was invited, even visitors. The village got very crowded, with special guests coming from far away lands, old friends and even families, not wanting to miss the event.

And while everyone partied in the streets, Naruto looked from a hotel window, smiling and sometimes laughing at the cheers in the street.

"Hey, you're wasting time. Come over here so you can finish preparing yourself" someone said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're... shaking ? Ah...I see. You're nervios aren't you? "

"No I'm not! " Naruto spat, turning quickly and continuing with his suit, avoiding the question.

"How come your hands are all shaky then?"

"Arg- Sasuke, mind your own business! I'm just excited... about this, you know... this is the most important day of my life"

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked happy; the sparkle in his eyes said it all. He couldn't help but feel good for him and Hinata, even if he didn't showed it.

Naruto's room was filled with his wedding's gentlemen, preparing themselves and also making Naruto look impeccable for his soon to be wife.

While Naruto fixed his shoes and slick robe, his mentor, Kakashi, walked toward him to re-congratulate him.

"Oh boy. ..I still can't believe I'm attending one of my student's wedding. Ah...I feel like shedding a river of tears just for you"

"C'mon Kakashi, don't exaggerate. Besides it's not like I'm the ONLY student who will get married soon" he said as he cautiously got close to Kakashi's ear to whisper. "I think I know who's gonna be next in line, hehe" he pointed at Sasuke smiling beneath his teeth.

"Hey, I heard you, dove" Sasuke glared back. Kakashi closed his eyes and went on a rampage of emotions after that, almost jumping around the room as if he was throwing flowers to the air. The other boys in the room laughed at his cute silliness.

And so, Naruto kept doing his outfit, and as he finished, he took a look in the mirror. At that moment, he went silent. He only starred. Not a word escaped his mouth, yet his lips parted just a bit, as if he was amazed by the story the mirror could tell.

Sasuke noticed this, and stepped behind him, also looking at the mirror. Naruto noticed him and starred at him through the mirror, then back at himself with a gentle smile.

"Well Naruto, you're ready to jump into a new life now..." he said

"Yeah... this feels... almost unreal..."

But their conversation was interrupted by Sai, who was coming back from the living room (said hotel room was big, like a studio )

"Well boys, are we ready to go? Oh Naruto, you look fantastic... by the way, the ceremony is in 1 hour. We need to get going. Shikamaru already went to pick the carriage" (I don't think normal cars will fit just yet? )

"ah- yea, lemme see...Sasuke, see anything missing in me? "

"...no."

"OK. Then we're off-"

"There's one thing missing" someone said. Naruto looked back and saw someone dear to him walk his way, holding something.

The man stepped in front of Naruto, smiling, as he fixed the ornament he was holding to his robe.

"There. Now you are ready" he said, tapping Naruto on the shoulders.

Naruto liked down and saw a pretty red flower, and smiled, followed by a tight hug to the older man.

"Thanks...Iruka sensei" he whispered as his eyes watered by the sudden emotion. Iruka also got sentimental and hugged him back. After all, this was the wedding of his almost "adopted" son. He was proud of him.

"OK. Time to break up. We need to go" Sasuke said, getting his sack and holding it above his shoulder in the back, as he walked outside.

Naruto let go of Iruka, and both walked outside the room, where Shikamaru awaited with a long carriage, held by 6 black stallions with long, silky hair. Everyone got in.

"Let me make a toast, in the name of Konoha's savior, who is soon to marry' Kakashi opened a bottle of sake and poured a cup to everyone.

"For you, Naruto, and the many happy years to come, let this mark the final of your solitaire youth. cheers!"

"Umm...cheers?" Naruto didn't quite catched what he said, but better leave it like that than have a drunk Kakashi babbling all the way.

And so, everyone drank their cups, and the carriage started it's journey to the church.

And so, this is the begging of it all. Next is Hinata's side of the story! Don't miss out. I promise to make this as beautiful as my writing allows it.

And thank you for reading.

Save to your faves!

Comment if you want to see some side lovey-doveys and with who! For example Sasuke getting amused with Sakura's dress and stuff like that o

(c) all characters and Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto


	2. The Bride

The Hyuga house was cheerful today. Although everyone was running up & down the corridors getting ready, it had never been so full of life.

The chatting and fuss Hinata's ladies where having was making it all a bit more fun, yet her nerves where killing her inside.

But she would conquer this fear; this was the day she dreamed since little. The day her life would be one to Naruto's. There was no fainting allowed. This time, she was really looking forward to see her boyfriend's face when she walked down the aisle. She wanted him to see how much she cared for him, so the first impression had to be the very best.

And so, she lost herself in those thoughts, as a brush combed her hair, by the hand of her younger sister, who son took her out of her mind.

"Now. Your hair is perfect, Hinata-nii, I bet Naruto would drool over it! " Hanabi said excited; Hinata only blushed, surprised by that comment. She quickly felt embarrassed.

"Ah-don't say that! " she replied, closing her eyes and hiding her face from him.

"Alright Hinata, let me do your makeup, kay?" Sakura came close to her. Grabbing sobre brushes and powders, she began to transform the Hyuga girl.

Hanabi went to get ready with the other ladies, leaving Sakura and Hinata do their thing.

"So Hinata. .. what are your thoughts now? " Sakura smiled as she continued. Hinata smiled.

"I... don't know. It's hard to describe. It's... too many emotions..." she replied in a low tone.

"Well, that is a good thing. After all, you don't get married twice...oh, I am so looking forward to see Naruto's face when he sees you. .. hehe"

"Yes...I also am..."

"Hn? Hey, Hinata...you're shaking. Come on, don't get nervous now, we're almost there"

"Haha... I'm trying..." after that she went silent. Sakura continued fixing her eyes, and smiling at her.

"And, your lips. ... and we're done. Wow. Take a look" Sakura rolled the seat where Hinata was towards the mirror.

Hinata was silent for a while, then a blush made it's way to her face.

"It's... beautiful. Thank you sa-"

"Aaah- we're not finished yet! The most important thing; your dress! C'mon, let's start dressing" Sakura said and Hinata followed.

Meanwhile, outside in the balcony, an old man, dressed in suit, patiently awaited for the bride to finish, so he could escort her by hand to the formal ceremony.

"Hey, Ino, I'm gonna check how sis is doing, you girls keep getting ready-" Hanabi stumbled with the man outside.

"Oh... dad? What are you doing here? "

"I am awaiting my daughter. What else could I be doing? " he replied, looking at the blossomed trees of his house's garden.

Hanabi smiled. Her father has never been the type to let emotions go trough him, but he was very happy today. He, who was always strict towards Hinata, had accepted her own destiny at last. She was far more fit for this, than to be a bloody fighter.

"You should go see how your sister is doing"

"Yes sir" Hanabi smiled and continued towards Hinata's room.

There, she opened the door and stared for a while. Sakura was tying up some robes here and there, while Hinata stood quietly.

Hanabi felt like she had just entered the wrong room. Was that girl her sister? Or was she looking at an angel? It felt heartwarming.

"My gosh...Naruto will drop dead when he sees you, sis!"

Hinata got flustered again, while Sakura finished her dress. And so, moved to Hanabi's side to stare at her. Hinata then turned once more towards the mirror, slowly. And started looking from the bottom of her dress until she gazed at her face. No words could come out to describe what she saw, what she felt.

They weren't necessary. Her eyes could tell what she wanted in words. Sakura got a bit sentimental as she witnessed this unique moment, knowing that there is nothing a girl could dream more, than to dress in white for the one she loves.

Hinata, amazed by her own reflection, could only imagine what her life would be from now on. Her eyes went teary without noticing, as she let those thoughts roam her head. She imagined herself already walking down to Naruto, and she could only guess the face he would have...

"Hinata...are you alright? " Sakura took her back to reality. That's When she realized her eyes where teary and quickly looked up as to dry them up before ruining her makeup.

"Yes...im fine. Thank you Sakura...I look-."

"You're an angel. And I bet this won't be the last time you hear that today. God, you are just perfect! " Sakura cheered as they both smiled, before her room's door was opened again to reveal the other ladies, who went silent after seeing Hinata. She, of course, went tomato-red again, but it quickly went away as they all began to hear people in the streets cheering, gossiping, congratulating, and even popping confetti all around the street. Amd the noise got closer to the Hyuga's house, making everyone run to the windows to see what was the fuss all about.

When the people was close enough, the girls saw the carriage of Naruto passing by; lots of people cheering around him.

"Hinata look look! The men's carriage is already on it's way" Sakura pinpointed. Hinata took a prep out of the window, as if not to be seen, when suddenly, out of nowhere Naruto's head and arms popped out of the carriage and shouted, to her surprise.

"HINATA! I can't wait for you to come at the altar! Today you make me the happiest brat in the world! I'll wait for you!~~" and so, the carriage passed, along with the town's people screaming and some even crying.

Sakura, Hanabi and all the girls in Hinata's room went viral crazy. Hinata was shocked, hidding behing the window she once stood. The air suddenly felt heavier, and she started to panic a bit, looking at the time, and all the fuss her ladies where making.

But not for long, a Knock on her door broke the tension; Hanabi opened, and there stood an almost frozen dad. Hinata and him went silent. He walked towards her, until inches separated them.

There, in the silence of the room, he took his hands and placed them over his daughter's hair, placing something. When she tooked a look, it was lovely, red flower, from his garden. That sole moment, where no words where shared, ended with a warm hug, the one only a father and daughter could ever understand. Nobody interrupted.

"It is time for you to walk to your new life" Hiashi Hyūga had spoken. Hinata only smiled at him; as her cheeks where already dressed in tears. Fuck makeup; this was probably the only time she'll ever be this close to her father, and it had to be enjoyed to the fullest.

After the emotions calmed down, everyone was ready to leave. They where already a bit late, so the ladies went ahead and mounted the carriage Hiashi had outside. This one had eight stallions, white as snow. Hinata as well, was accompanied by hand to the carriage. And once they where all in, Hiashi parted ways; the house's maid where all congratulating and cheering for Hinata as they left, while the towns people cheered and gossiped about the bride and how she might look.

"Finally, Hinata...this is it' Sakura mumbled; the other girls where busy looking at the street's decorations and festive spirits. Hinata smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Yes. It is. Thank you again, for your help through it all. " they both exchanged smiles, and thereafter, enjoyed the ride towards the church.

*Naruto...I'm coming*

And that's it for part 2. For now.

Thanks for sticking by and the lovely feedback ^_^

-Eon


	3. Walking Down a Dream

The 1st carriage arrived; Naruto and his gentlemen went inside the church, where half of their guests already where. Musicians tuned up their instruments, while some decorating staff placed the final flowers. The day was very refreshing.

The church was big enough to host the whole village. The style was that very oriental, and the surroundings where beautified with lots of cherry trees.

"OK, you gentlemen wait in this room. I'll let you know when it's time for the ceremony to take place"

"Thank you pope" Naruto replied as the man walked out of the room.

"Well, while we wait I guess we can take some other drinks" Shikamaru said, serving himself from the small bar set in their room.

The rest of the guys just talked, took pictures and made jokes. Although Naruto seemed to be enjoying the moment, it was clear he was a little nervous. He was laughing a lot, quickly responsive, and his eyes looked like they where glimmering.

30 minutes or so passed; Naruto was a bit inpatient, but to his favor he started to hear some movement outside, people saying out loud "the bride is here! " repeatedly, and for the remaining guests to take a seat.

The boys got excited, trying to listen what was going on. At that moment the Church's pope came in.

"All right, gentlemen. Please follow me to the altar. The bride and her ladies are in the carriage outside ready to begin"

The boys rushed outside. Naruto froze for a second, nerves cracking, but surprisingly, Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto starred surprised.

"Hey... don't chicken up now, when you are this close to her" Sasuke winked. He was right.

He was so close to seeing Hinata walk down to him, nothing more mattered.

He gave Sasuke a grateful look, and both headed out of the room to follow the rest.

Meanwhile, the girls outside where preparing to enter the church. Hinata was the last, gaining the attention of villagers that where outside, taking pictures and congratulating her. She panicked a bit; her heart skipped a beat, and she felt shivers run down her spine. They where standing outside the gates, waiting for the approval to enter.

*I can't breathe...* Hinata thought, feeling a little dizzy. Sakura noticed and went to her side.

"Calm down... look at me" she whispered; the other girls didn't notice as they where eager to enter the church and where looking the other way.

Hinata looked up, and saw a gentle face that gave her peace.

"We are here. We are finally here. Naruto is in there, probably waiting as anxious as you. You don't want him to see you all perplexed, right? "

"...he, I suppose you're right. But still, I feel" Hinata felt silent again, but not for long, as her company arrived.

"Sorry for the wait" her father said. "Dad..?" Hinata looked at him surprised, as a calming feeling entered her body. She felt she could go now without holding back.

"You didn't think I would let my daughter walk alone on this day, did you? " he teased. Hinata smiled, resting her head to his shoulder as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Never"she answered.

"OK the guests are ready, the pope and the groom as well, get your grove on, ladies" Kurenai came from inside the church and asked the ladies to get on position. The ceremony was about to begin.

Meanwhile inside, The musicians began to play a dream-like tune, mostly used for weddings, but with a slightly different tune, which appealed completely to the way Naruto and Hinata loved each other. Naruto awaited impatiently, facing the other way of the entrance. His gentlemen where able to watch so they where going to enjoy the moment first.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll let you know how she looks ;)" Sasuke teased. "Shut up. Don't you dare" Naruto whispered beneath his teeth as Sasuke chuckled. Then, the doors opened; Sasuke quickly went back to standing in a straight position as the others.

The girls started to enter, one at a time. Their beauty mesmerising many. Each of them held something important to be used. The sound of the soft music was mixed with camera shootings.

"Not yet?" Naruto whispered to the closest guy, which was obviously Sasuke, the gentlemen of honor. He was obviously lost watching the girls enter, and so where the rest.

"Oi, Sasuke"

"Don't be impatient. I won't tell you anyways" Sasuke said, starring straight at the aisle. The last girl entered the church; Sakura. While she walked down, the doors behind her closed. She was dressing different from the other girls, and holding the rings.

She was smiling softly, while people on the church admired her. But her attention was straight forwarded to Sasuke, who had a surprised look on his face, but gentle at the same time, and his lips where slightly parted, as if he where amused by such beauty.

Naruto was looking straight at Sasuke with such force that he could almost read his thoughts. He knew it was Sakura because of the glimmer Sasuke had in his eyes.

And so she walked down, and stood beside the rest of the ladies, which where almost stripped down by the stares of Naruto's gentlemen, in a more respectful way. While they enjoyed the moment, the soft music stopped.

Silence was brief.

A different tune began to play; everybody knew it was the bride's song. Naruto fixed his suit quickly and looked forward.

The doors opened again.

There, bathed in bright light, stood Hinata beside her father. The guests got very excited, which made Naruto more anxious.

She started walking down the aisle.

People threw white rose petals on the floor as she made way.

"Congratulations! " people exclaimed as Hinata got closer, but she couldn't think of anything but her Naruto, which she could barely see. He was standing backwards, and with the guests taking pictures and everything, she only managed to see his hair.

Emotions rushed within Naruto. It wouldn't be long before he finally had Hinata on his arms. He could imagine the future with her. As he thought about it, he looked at his gentlemen and Hinata's ladies, which where silenced by the moment, with loving expressions on their faces.

The music got deeper, the people cheering got louder, and the Church's pope made waited in the altar.

He began to speak. The music reduced to just one violin, and the people went silence.

"With God's blessing, let us begin this ceremony... (keeps talking)... Who is in charge of delivering the bride's hand?"

"I, Hiashi Hyūga. Her father"

Hinata looked up at her dad with a nostalgic smile; he said those words with greatest pride. It was almost as if he was a different person. But it all mattered not, for this was going to be the beginning of a lot of new things.

"Well then, the groom may now turn around to take the hand of Hinata Hyūga"

Naruto turned around slowly; his eyes focusing on the ground as he takes a glimpse of what looks like a white kimono. As he looks up, his eyes got bigger; until they met with Hinata's.

His lips parted, as his eyes couldn't hold it anymore, and tears began to run down his cheeks.

What he saw was unique. A beautiful, pure, kindhearted woman, who was never too much, but was always enough. And she was there, waiting for him, like no one else waited in their lives.

"Hey, go on" Sasuke muttered and took him back to reality. He cleaned his tears but they wouldn't stop coming out, and it was not as if he had a crying attack. It was just pure joy.

He approached her and Hiashi.

"I now give you the hand of my daughter, the Hyūga princess, to become your loving wife, in faith that you will always treat her fairly, and will love her until death tears you apart" Hiashi said as he placed Hinata's hand on Naruto's.

"I swear" Naruto answered, giving him a thank you look, as he locked eyes with his future wife. Hiashi gave one last kiss on Hinata's forehead before moving to sit next to the Hyūga family.

"You look more beautiful than ever" Naruto whispered. His eyes teary. Hinata raised a hand to his cheek.

"Don't cry. This is the day we've been waiting for so long. And now we are finally here." She smiled. Naruto never felt so lucky to have someone like her in his life.

"Thank you, Hinata..." he smiled, and with their hands together, they moved towards the altar.

The ceremony continued. They exchanged bows, obtained the church's blessing, etc. Until it was time for the ring.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga, please face one another and join hands. Under the eyes of God, Naruto Uzumaki, do you take to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Very well. Hinata..."

"I do"

Sakura stepped in with the rings, and handed them over.

"Naruto, what I say, you repeat, as you place the ring on her finger" the pope said and began to read. Naruto followed.

" I, Naruto Uzumaki, choose you, Hinata Hyūga, above all others, to be my loving wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, And with it I join my life to yours. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." He placed the ring on her finger, and now it was her turn.

" I, Hinata Hyūga, choose you, Naruto Uzumaki, above all others, to be my loving husband..." her voice cracked as tears fell down her cheeks. But she continued like that.

" I offer this ring as a token of our love, And with it I join my life to yours. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." She placed the ring on his finger. And both returned to hold hands.

"By the power vested in me, by the Universal Life Church and by the state of Japan, I pronounce you, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga, as husband and wife, lawfully wedded before God. Naruto Uzumaki, you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union."

He didn't lose time as he pulled in to kiss his wife. The guests where applauding and cheering, as they pulled apart again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mrs. and Mr. Uzumaki!"

Chapter 3 end.

This took me a while but I finally finished it. I had to cut it here otherwise I'll never finish the whole thing xD. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned. ... it's not over yet!

-Eon


End file.
